The New Camper
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: A new camper has arrived to Camp Campbell and he seems to be pretty chill according to everyone there, even Max, but this new camper suddenly starts being all buddy with David. Normal? Wierd? Maybe an alterior motive? Max is the only one noticing this and is going to find out what's Rileys true meaning to this.
1. A New Camper

"Listen up Campers!" David said aloud to get everyone's attention outside.

One by one, the kids gathered. Some excited for the news but overall, most annoyed.

"What David? What!??? Did you get another girlfriend? Or... Or... Oh! Were having a new camp counselor again!" Nikki splurted out in excitement.

"No no kids." David responded, gesturing for her to calm down.

"Ohhh. I don't want to relive any of that a second longer." Neil shivered with traumatising flashbacks.

"For fucks sake David. Can't you just leave us alone already?" Max retorted with his usual annoyed gesture. "It's saturday for christ sake! You're suppose to be out of our hair for one day David!" Max puts a single finger up at David, followed by a glare.

"Now now Max." he put Max's finger down to get his attention. Max scuffed and shoved his hand back in his sweater pocket. "I have some exciting news and golly, I was going to wait but I can't hold it in any longer!" David let out a smile so big that it gave Max chills.

"Ew." he said aloud. "Do us all a favor David and hold it in" he retorted. "or I won't be able to hold in my breakfast." David ignored his banter but the other kids let out a chuckle.

"Ohhhh! Maybe he'll explode!!!! And then I can feed his remains to the animals!!!" Nikki yelled in excitement of the, not so, possible possibility.

"I can stab his corpse as much as I want without getting in trouble." Nurf lit up as he slowly got one of his many knives out of his pocket. Gwen swiped Nurfs knife before he could further pull it out. She gave him a glare and put it away.

"Now everyone. As much as I love to work on a saturday, you need to listen to David." she got their attention. "That way I can go back to my magazine's already." she said under her breath.

"So what's this exciting news then?" Harrison asked. "Does it involve-" he was cut off before finishing.

"No Harrison. It doesn't involve magic." Max bluntly said as Harrison put his hands down followed by a frown. Max then looked back at David. "Out with it already David so we can leave." David just smiled big and out his hands on his hips.

"Why thank you Max." Max just scuffed.

Since the incident with parents day, he's been a bit more... lineant towards David. Sure, you would think the Camp would have shut down instantly but even though it wasn't the best, the kids grew somewhat fond of the camp. That and the parents couldn't get their money back so the kids were stuck for another month.

"Okay now!" David waited for dramatic silence until the bus arrived. "We have a new Camper!" he gestured towards the bus.

"What!?." Max and Neil let out at the same time.

"Were stuck here for one more month. What kid would be crazy enough to come to this hell hole?" Neil looked at Max. Both in confusion. They all stared at the bus as the doors opened and a kid, a bit taller than Max, came out. Spiked dark red hair, dark sky blue eyes, orange tan colored skin, wearing a red huddie.

"Everyone meet Riley!" David smiled big as he put a hand on Rileys shoulder. He put his hand up and waved.

"Sup everyone." he said in a laid back tone as he looked at David and gently pushed his hand off his shoulder. "Too touchy man. Not my thing." he said with a nice tone, not annoyed like a certain someone.

"Great. Another nut job comming to this lame camp." he said aloud.

"Now Max. You better be nice to Riley or-" David was going to finish but Riley stepped up in front of him.

"Max, right?" he asked him. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...?" Max responded. Riley put out his hand.

"Not to sound like an ass but I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. My parents threw me in here so they can go take care of some 'business', so let's just get along and let these days pass." he admitted to Max. Knowing the feeling of parents not giving a damn about you, he was astounded by Rileys honesty and felt a twinge of sympathy. He looked at his hand and then looked away as he got his hand out of his pocket and shook in return.

"Welcome to camp Hell Hole." he told Riley.

...

 **A/N:** So here's my shot at a Camp Camp FF. If it gets some reviews I'll continue! :)


	2. Something Isn't Right

A couple of days pass by and it's Monday. Things are normal. Every camper fucking everything up. Threats made on a daily basis. David being completely gay when it comes to activities. Max couldn't hold in his happiness that he just had to share it with David. Riley seemed to like hanging out with Max and them. He enjoyed seeing what Max had up his sleeve when it came to David.

"Okay everyone. Were going to learn the safety of swimming. Knowing how to swim is crucial in so many ways!" David said as he had his swim trunks on with a tank, some swimming flippers, and a scuba mask.

"Is it crucial for you to look like a complete dumbass while showing us this?" Max stated.

"Yeah. You look like a goose David." Nikki said. David just sighed and waddled towards the dock.

"Wether you look like a goose or not, it's important to be safe so no measures are too much for safety!" he exclaimed. As he continued waddling, Max showed Riley some super slippery wood floor cleaner that David wouldn't notice. Riley chuckled when suddenly.

"Ahhhhh!" David yelled as he slipped off the dock and into the water. All the kids laughed as he slowly made his way back to shore.

"Hey Daaa~vid. I don't think that's the safest way to swim." Max grinned.

"I think you were supposed to dive in head first, not back first." Riley followed with snicker. David glared at them as he tried to regain his composure.

"That slip was my mistake kids. Now, let's continue." he said as he grabbed space kid to demonstrate the proper way to swimming. Max groaned in boredom as all the Campers were huddled paying attention. Even Nikki was inside the water, already swimming line a pro, and Neil... Well let's say he's atleast keeping his head above water.

"Hey Dude. Why don't we go and pull another good one on David?" Riley suggested with an evil grin. Max raised an eyebrow.

"For what? He already fell for one. Putting too much effort into something pointless is annoying." He simply stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I get what you mean man." Riley responded. "But! Have you ever wanted to see him broken? Doesn't that sound fucking sick?" he smiled like a child getting excited over candy. Max didn't know how to respond. The guy sounded sick in the head.

"Uhhhh I guess?" Max was still unsure. "Riley look-" he was going to tell him to just leave messing with David to him but was interupted.

"Max! Riley! Why don't you two come over here and help eachother out to swim!" he said energised and with a smile. Max sighed.

"David, I would rather not do something involving contact with you OR any other camper here." he said as he had his hands in the pockets of his swimming trunks.

"Oh Max! Riley, why don't you come over here and show Max what your all about!" he signaled him to head over there. Riley looked at Max and grinned.

"Sure David." he started walking towards him and the other campers.

"Now THAT'S the spirit buddy!" David said super excited as he started explaining to Riley the fundamentals of swimming. Max was thrown aback from Rileys sudden interest in the activities. _What the fuck has gotten into him?_ He thought. He decided to just throw the whole thing to the side and just sat on the dock, watching everyone be fucking retards with swimming.

The days keep going by and everything is the same. Except. Max couldn't help but notice that Riley has been much more... clingy or buddy buddy with David. It made him feel sick to his stomach from how they've been. Whenever he sees David, Riley is there just brown nosing. Every activity or free time David has, he's there. It's just so fucking unnatural.

"Hey Max. Were going to get something to eat. Wanna come?" Neil asked. Max was just sitting on a bench outside, watching Riley and David 'bonding' as David was showing Riley how to tie the perfect knot.

"Isn't that just creepy and down right suspicious?" Max exclaimed. Nikki and Neil looked at Riley and David.

"Dude, Rileys just kissing ass. So what?" Neil stated.

"Or maybe Riley actually likes being around David." Nikki suggested. Max looked at them like they were crazy.

"You two need to get your head out of your ass's and see that there is NOTHING normal with enjoying to be around David!" Max yelled as he pointed towards them. "There's something just insane about this and it's bugging the shit out of me." he said as he calmed down a bit. Nikki and Neil looked at each other and back at Max.

"Max are you... Jealous?" Nikki asked with a snicker and a grin. Max froze and glared at her.

"I think you're looking too into this Max. Just let them be and let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving." Neil pleaded.

"Okay. First off, NO. I would rather get kicked in the balls." he stated as he pointed at Nikki. She just rolled her eyes. "And alright. Let's go stuff our glory holes." he stood up, putting his hands in his sweater pocket and walking. "I need my damn black coffee." he whispered under his breath. Once they got their food, and Max got his coffee, they were just talking.

"I'm not looking forward to doing stupid magic camp today. All of that's just not scientifically correct. NONE OF IT! Fuck maaa~gic." Neil said as he wiggles his fingers for effect.

"Well." Nikki stopped to breathe as she was stuffing her mouth. "I'm still just a level 3 but I'm learning! Wanna see a card trick?" she finished, as she swallowed her food put a set of cards in front of Neil's face. He simply slapped the cards aside and growled at Nikki.

"Nikki! Don't put those in front of my face! It's just all a fucking hoax!!!" he yelled at her.

"You two just shut up and let me drink my black coffee." Max demanded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Does the whole Riley thing still have your panties in a punch Max because you're acting more Max than usual and honestly, it's annoying." Neil told max. Nikki just nodded in response as she stuffed her face. Max look at both of them and sighed.

"It just doesn't make sense. How can Riley go from messing with him like I do to suddenly being around him all day? Its just so spontaneous and out of no where." he put his hands on his head.

"Well maybe he figured it wouldn't hurt to be around him a bit and ended up liking it?" Nikki thought. Max shook his head.

"No. The way he was talking about David didn't sound like he would suddenly become the way he is now." he thought, until something just clicked in his head. "Unless..." he said aloud.

"Unless?" Neil was already regretting that words.

"Unless, he has an alterior motive." he said. "What if he's trying to get close to David on purpose?" Max said proudly, as if he's figured out the secret of the century. Neil and Nikki just eyes him.

"What?" Neil splurted.

"Max. That's just crazy." Nikki laughed.

"Max, who would put so much work into something like that? And it being David? That's just nuts." Neil stated as he took a sip of his juice.

"Exactly. That's what's getting me but... but... That guy seems to have a screw loose." Max told him. Neil shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his food.

"Max, why is it bugging you so much? It's David. You should care less than any of us here." Nikki told him. Neil agreed with her.

"You know Max, she had a point. Why are you making such a big deal out of something concerning David?" They both just looked at him waiting for the answer. Max just gave them a look as if he was just insulted.

"What? I don't know. It's just-" he caught himself in thought just staring aimlessly. Nikki and Neil glance at each other when Max suddenly slammed his hands on the table, scaring the other two, and left.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Nikki said. Max didn't know what he was doing or WHAT was going on in his head. _Why DO I care about what fucking happens to David?_ He said to himself as he stormed out of the lunch area where everyone else was. _He can rot in hell while taking it up the ass for all I care!_ He furiously shoved his hands in his coat pocket as he was heading to his tent but once he got there he saw something suspicious.

"Bye David! I'll see you later! Thanks again Camp Counselor!" Riley said with a smile as annoying as Davids but once he turned the opposite direction, towards their tent, his smile looked more devilish and, surprisingly, even more annoying than Davids signature smile. Max kept his distance behind him as he followed. Riley had gone into the storage room only to come out with a box of nails and some gasoline. The look on his face was so sinister than it even gave Max chills. He continued following him.

"Where is he going?" Max said to himself till he saw, what looked like a camp site. Max peeked and was utterly confused. There was the tent, camp fire, bench, and even a sleeping bag. Everything that would make the perfect site for someone like David. "Maybe he does just like David..." Max finally gave in. Riley was smiling as he got a big covered tub and took it into the tent. Max was just ready to leave when he heard noises. Slithering noises. He put his attention back at Riley as saw a snake leave from inside the tent. "I fucking knew it." he said to himself.

_

 **A/N:** So I decided that I'm going to just finish this! It's just going to be 3 or 4 chapters so look forward to it!

Does everyone sound in character?

How do you like the story so far?

I would love to know these things so please review and let me know! It would be much appreciated!!!

Till next chapter!


	3. Confrontation

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially those who told me to cut down on the cursing for Max. Honestly, I didn't realise how much I made him curse till I re-read it like 3 times to fix it haha So I made some tweaks on the last 2 chapters ;)

Story is still the same though and nothing added aha

Thank you for your reviews and I will be looking forward to more after this chapter *wink wink* lmao

Now... Onto CHAPTER 3!!!!!

_

"Maybe he does just like David..." Max finally gave in. Riley was smiling as he got a big covered tub and took it into the tent. Max was just ready to leave when he heard noises. Slithering noises. He snapped back towards Riley as he saw a snake leave from inside the tent. "I fucking knew it." he said to himself. Just then, Riley ran out to catch the snake that escaped. Max took the chance to make a run for it so he can tell David but... he stepped on a branch.

Snap* The twig broke and in that moment he sighed. _Seriously?_ He thought to himself. He turned around, knowing fully well that Riley heard but what he didn't expect is for Riley to be right behind him.

"Holy-" he stopped himself as he took a step back. Riley had a smirk as he held the snake right on its neck, squirming to get loose.

"Max." he said in a monotone tone that just creeped Max out, making him kind of squint at the eerie feeling comming from Riley. "What are you doing here?" the same smile still on his face.

"Ummmm..." Max unintentionally let out. He decided to stand up straight and compose himself. "I saw you heading this way and decided to check out what you were up to." he said very nonchalant. Riley just stared and then eased himself a bit.

"Man Max! I was going to suprise you but you found out!" heading towards the camp site. "Well, oh well. Check it out!" Riley said as he spread his arns wide showing the whole camp site, snake still in hand. Max just gave him a confused look.

"Uhhhhh. What is it, exactly?" he asked. Riley smiled devilishly and signaled for Max to follow him towards the inside of the tent. Max was cautious as he followed and saw something wicked. Riley had shoved the snake into the sleeping bag.

"This will be the ultimate prank." with a proud tone. Max just stared at him in astonishment. _How is this a prank? This is sick._ Max thought.

"Those aren't venomous, right?" Max tried to reassure himself. Riley looked at him and laughed as he gave him a slap on the shoulder, causing Max to flinch for a moment.

"That's a good one!" he laughed as he walked out of the tent. "Ofcourse they are! That's the best way to make this prank work!" he finished. Max couldn't believe him. _If I don't tell him anything, this phyco is going to kill David!_ So Max dashed out to try and talk some sense into him.

"Hey Riley. Man, look. This is just way too-" Riley cut him off as he put his arm around his shoulder.

"Look at this, man." he told max, completely ignoring what he was saying. "I put nails on the bottom of the table and the bench." he laughed. "I took a piece of the bench leg off so it can tip and he just stumbles, being poked everywhere with those nails!" following that, he pointed towards the fire pit. Max was left, speechless, thinking how he's going to get him to forget this. "As a finale, I filled the whole camp fire with gasoline!" he squeezed Max a bit tighter. Max had to try something...

"Too bad he's going to smell the gasoline! Now, Let's head back and forget all this! C'mon!" Max tried to get Riley to leave and forget all this without any sort of confrontation but he didn't budge.

"What do you mean? That's why I filled it with a shitload of mint leaves. I'll just tell David it's to 'relax' him." he chuckled. "and then... BOOM!" He raised his arms out for effect. Max jumped back from being startled. _He's going to really kill him..._ Max turned a bit pale at the thought. "This will for sure break David! He's going to hate camping afterwards! No more mister nice Davey." he scoffed. _Oh, that's it._ Max didn't care if he had to stop this guy himself.

"Riley! You're going to kill David!" He finally said. Riley looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And? He'll just get some scratched and burns. He'll be fine." he laughed.

"Dude. You have fucking venemous snake's inside that tent! That alone will KILL. HIM!" He tried emphasising to get his point across.

"Nahh he'll be fine. Don't be such a pussy Max." he started walking away, back to the camp. Max narrowed his brows and was starting to get really upset. He walked towards the tent, went inside and started pulling the sleeping bag. Riley turned to see what Max was doing and once he noticed he dashed and snatched it away from him.

"What the fuck is your problem!!!!" Riley said really pissed off.

"If you're not going to stop all this crazy shit then I'm going to stop you! You're clearly trying to kill David and I'll be damned if you go through with it!" Max grabbed the bag again trying to take it away.

"I'm doing the same shit YOU were doing Max! Just 10X better! I thought you would be glad to see David break?" Riley asked, confused. Max let go of the bag.

"No, man. I just mess with Davids head but you're taking this way out of proportion! You're getting ready to kill the guy!!! This is just sick and twisted dude!" Max signals towards everything surrounding them. "And why would you want to mess someone up for good? To 'break' them? You need help Riley." He looked at Riley with a hint of sympathy and that's when he snapped. He paced towards Max and grabbed him by the neck with one hand as he slammed him against a tree so hard that he felt as if he got a cut in the back of his head.

"Look here Max, my man. You've gotten too soft for some reason, so I'll get you back to you're old self." Max grabbed Rileys hand to try and break free. "I'm not crazy... okay? And I don't need any kind of you're shitty fucking sympathy! Everyone thinks I'm crazy and then give me sympathy! They think I don't know how to handle my emotions or I take things too far but they'll see that this was just a prank! Nothing else." he eased his grip, staring off into space and then tightened it once more.

" I-I'm going to... tell D-" Max tried to let out as it became harder for him to breathe. Riley stared at him and laughed.

"Like hell you are. If you do you'll see what's comming to you. Anyways, it's going to happen tonight so do all you want." he grinned as he let go of Max. He fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air as Riley was putting the bag back.

"You're sick." Max slowly stood back up. Riley went back out of the tent and then grinned at Max.

"Maybe" he paused. "Only one way to find out." He gave Max a dark look and then walked back towards the camp. Max just stood in the middle of the site. _What do I do?_ He thought to himself. He got his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was a bit past one. He thought of everything that he could do.

"I have to tell David. I'll bring him and show him before Riley can." he told himself as he made his way towards the camp as well. "First things first. I have to tell Nikki and Neil. I need them to know in case of anything no matter how much they don't believe me." His pace got a little faster.

_

 **A/N:** I was going to make this longer but I don't want u guys to wait any longer haha.

How do you guys think David will react?

How do you feel about this so far?

Please review and let me know so i can finish haha

P

Wich I will!

Till Chapter 4 my lovelies!


	4. Trust

Pacing fast behind Riley, Max finally arrived at his tent. Luckily both Nikki and Neil were there just doing their own things. They eye Max, seeing how breathless he looked.

"Hey Max. What's up with you?" Neil said as he put his book down. Max walked to sit down on his bed without saying a word, thinking how he would tell his friends about Riley. "Max?" Neil questioned.

"You look out of it Max! Here! Drink this!" Nikki gave him a cup of who knows what. He grabbed it without a second thought.

"Guys, I need to tell you something and I really need you to believe me." he looked at them with a serious but sincere look. The two friends looked at eachother wondering what could have happened to Max for him to suddenly act like that.

"Yeah Max. I mean, where here for you." Neil nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Out with it already! I'm anxious to know what's going on!" Nikki put her hands on her hips but with a somewhat serious look. Max took a deep breathe.

"It's Riley. I followed him into the woods and... and..." He paused trying to find a way to put it without taking so much time. "Guys he's basically trying to kill David." He looked at them with a somewhat concerned look.

"What? Riley? But he's constantly with David... This doesn't add up." Neil crossed his arms trying to process the thought.

"The thing is that he isn't intentionally trying to... I guess?" Max shook his head. "I mean the guy is nuts! He thinks this is all a prank but what he has planned is all a set up to kill the poor guy!" Max said a little more frantic. "Now... I need you guys to believe me because I can't do this alone. I need backup and you two are my go-to's." He admitted with a quieter tone. Nikki smiled and looked at Neil. Looking a bit confused and reluctant still, Neil sighed.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Max but you wouldn't waste this much energy and facial expressions if it was a lie." He looked at max straight in the eyes. "So what is it we need to do?" he asked. Nikki then put her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Don't worry Max ma' man, we've got you're back. Let's figure this out together." Nikki winked at him. Thankful for the friends he has, Max smirked at the thought of Riley going down but at the same time glad that those two have his back, no matter how crazy the situation sounds. He took a deep breathe and stood up, taking big gulps of the cup he had on his hand. Then he spit it out just as fast as he gulped it down.

"Nikki! What the fuck was that!?." Max yelled as he was scrapping his tongue and threw the cup to the side, only being able to see red comming out of his mouth. Nikki gave a sad look.

"Awe. I thought it was pretty good. It was the blood of a dead deer I found in the woods mixed with some chocolate milk." she said simply. Max looked at her grossed out and astonished at the same time. Neil just chuckled.

"That's why you never recieve anything from her Max. You of all people should know better." Neil got a glare from Max and winced at the possible threats he was going to get.

"Shut up Neil." Max bluntly said. _H_ _mmm. No threat huh? Something is up_. Neil thought.

"Fine. So what are we going to do?" Neil asked one last time as they started planning on what they were going to do with David.

* * *

The three look around for David and once they find him, not to their suprise, Riley was with him. They wait to see if Riley would leave his side but nothing.

"What the hell! Is he attached to his hip or what? It's been an hour!" Max said as he hid behind a bush as he saw Riley with David and some other campers.

"He knows your trying to get to David, Max. He's not going to leave his sight." Neil explained.

"Yeah but David will." Nikki pointed towards David as he was leaving the group, Riley trying to follow behind but David made him stay. "He probably needs to take a leak." Nikki said. Max lit up.

"This is perfect! You two go stall with Riley. I'm going to go and talk with David." Max told them as he rushed towards Davids direction.

"M-Max! Wait! What do we- annnddd he's gone." Neil didn't know what to ask Riley as he pondered for a moment until Nikki suddenly pulled him by the shirt.

"C'mon Neil." They made their way towards Riley. Nervous but determined, Neil straightens up and follows Nikki. Riley was going to leave towards David when he saw the two heading towards him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Nikki and Neil. What's up guys?" Riley said very nonchalant.

"Hey Riley! Nothing much. We just wanted to ask you something." Nikki asked with her hands behind her and her usual smile. Neil looked at her, not knowing what she was going to ask.

"Oh yeah? Out with it." he replied. At this point Neil had gulped and braced himself for whatever she was going to ask him.

"Max was mentioning something to us about you planning something for David and were not sure wether we should trust him about that or not. I just wanted to hear your side of the story." she asked as she crossed her arms. Internally, Neil was screaming. _Why would she ask him that! That's going to make him suspicious of Max!_ He thought. Nikki just glanced at him. "Right Neil?" She gestured towards him.

"Um Yeah. He's been acting kind of wierd." Neil let out, not knowing what else to say. Riley chuckled, catching the two off guard.

"He must have told you some crazy things huh?" he chuckled once more. "My plans are to suprise David. Nothing else." he crossed his heart. "Sorry guys but if you ask me, your pal has gone a bit cray cray." he told them.

"Cray... Cray..? Okay." Neil questioned.

"Yeah Neil. Like crazy." Nikki translated for him in a way. Neil just gave her a tired look.

"Nikki. I know what it means. The word is just out of my vocabulary." he told her matter-of-factly. He put his eyes back at Riley. "Anyways, I guess Nikki and I will have to do some talking about this. Max has seemed out of it so were probably just going to let him ride out whatever he's going through." he tried his best to stall Riley. "Max is back at our place so we'll probably head back now so we can start this activity." Neil started scratching his shoulder.

"Yeah. You do that." Riley somewhat eyes him, starting to look at them a little suspicious. "Gotta go. Nice talking to you two." he made a salute gesture as goodbye.

"See ya around Riley!" Nikki yelled as she waved bye to him. Neil crossed his arms and turned towards Nikki.

"Nikki. Now, why in the HELL would you tell him that Max told us! He's going to be so suspicious and do who knows what to us all!" he threw his arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"I thought it would do the opposite. Now he thinks were not going to do anything AND if you didn't mention that Max was in the cabin then he probably would have booked it the chance he had. You basically beat me to the punch to mention that." she told Neil. "I'm pretty sure that Max told David by now. All we have to do is wait." she smiled. Neil was quiet. He didn't know how to top everything she said. She was right and he didn't know how to take that.

"W-Well good... job." he sighed. "Let's go and wait for Max." Neil said defeated. As long as they did what they were supposed to do, he honestly didn't care anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max ran to the direction David was headed and sure enough, he spotted him. He stood in front of David, completely out of breathe.

"Why, Max! I've never seen you run so fast! Great job!" He gave the boy a thumbs up as Max had his hands on his knees. He looked up at David and slapped his thumbs up away.

"Shut up David! What I'm going to tell you is crucial and between us! Don't go off asking Riley questions!" Max pointed at him. David raised a brow and put his hands on his hips.

"Riley? Max. What are you-" just then, David was interupted.

"Shut it and listen David! Riley set up a camp for you -"

"What?! Oh my! How swee-" Max then grabbed him by his collar

"Focus David! Riley is going to use that site to pretty much murder you! That guys crazy in the head! I tried stopping him but he's threatened me in the process, hence me trying to tell you as fast as I can before he notices! Now! I'm going to-" David gently pulled Max's hands away from his collar as he straightened himself up followed by a serious expression.

"Max. I'm not going to have you play pranks to this extent. You need to apologize to Riley for saying this and-" David stopped. The look on Max's face. He's never seen him make that expression before. He looked... hurt. Not like to the verge of crying hurt but as if he was telling the truth and wasn't being trusted, kind of hurt.

"David. I don't have much time left." Max changed the tone of his voice. "I know I'm a complete douche but I need you to trust me for your own safety. Riley is going to cause you so much harm and if you don't believe me then be it, but... IM. NOT. MAKING. THIS. UP." He made clear. Somewhere in Davids heart, he knew Max wasn't lying. Not because of how he was acting but he just... well ... you can say that he did trust him. _Max wouldn't make this up._ David took a deep breath and put his arms down.

"I trust you Max. What do I have to do?" David gave a faint smile. Max didn't expect David to believe him so he brightened up himself. That hurt expression was no longer there but it was replaced with a look of relief as a sigh escaped Maxs lips. He then started explaining to David what he had planned.

* * *

"C'mon David, this way." Riley called out to David as he was following him.

"Riley your going too fast. I can barley keep up." David answered as he tried to make his was through the trees and bush's. That is. Until he reached Riley's destination.

"Suprise!" Riley yelled with excitement in his face. David was moved to tears as he saw what one of his campers had set up for him. A tent is up. A bench with some food on top. Along with a campfire pit waiting to be lit. It even smelled beautifully with the herbs it had.

"Oh Riley! None of the other campers have even done anything like this for me! I'm so touched!" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He really was touched. The gesture is just beautiful but in the back of his mind he's still got Max's plan playing and so far everything looks just as he said it would.

"Ofcourse Davey! It's all for the best camp counselor a camper can ever ask for!" He smiled devilishly as David started walking closer towards the tent. _Let the fun begin!_ Riley thought to himself. "Go ahead inside the tent David and see if I did everything right. I really hope you like it." He opened the tent for David to enter. A little hesitant but David went along. Once he was inside, Riley let go and stepped aside as he waited. _Awwe man! This is gonna be hilarious!_ He continuously thought.

"Oh My! A- A- Ahhhhh!" David yelled as he ran out the tent. "Riley, step aside, there was a snake inside the sleeping sack! It must have hid inside!" He told Riley as a snake was slithering away. _I know I put more in there... Whatever!_ Riley thought as he pointed towards the table.

"I'm sorry about that David. I'll check it out again in a bit to be safe. Take a seat and eat some of the food I put for you." He gave David a delighted smile.

"Why thank you Riley! I will!" he responded as he walked towards the table and sat down on the bench. He was going to grab an apple until a leg of the bench snapped. "Ouch!" he yelled with a hisss. "B-blood?" he couldn't anymore as he saw rad all around his shorts. Riley was laughing inside but kept his cool.

"Oh no! David! What happened?" He asked with a worried expression as he went to help David up and next to the campfire.

"I-I'm not sure. Something stabbed me..." he said.

"I'll go and get someone! Light up the campfire while I'm gone David, the herbs will set you at ease for a bit. Just hold tight." Riley told David as he dashed away, only to hide behind some bushes. _Finally._ Riley thought as he watched. David would usually use a stick or some rocks to light the campfire but because of the 'pain' he was in, he just lit a match and threw it in. As the match was being thrown, Riley turned and covered his ears, full of excitement, only to hear... nothing. Nothing happened. No boom. No yelling. No fire! He quickly turned to see David just relaxing. Full of frustration, Riley got up from his hiding spot. "What the fuck! Where's the boom!" He yelled to David until he felt restrained from behind. "The fuck?!" He turned around to see Bird, holding him down.

"Hey Dweeb." He grinned as Riley was trying to escape.

"Let me go fatso! DAVID! Did you fucking know!?." He splurted.

"Fatso?" Nurf repeated as he squeezed his grip, only to recieve a groan from Riley.

"Riley. I'm incredibly disappointed in you." David told him as he stood up from his spot. Riley gave him a pissed off look.

"Fuck you David! You gay piece of shit!" he yelled, throwing David back for a moment. He then felt a punch on his side as he hissed at the pain.

"Glad to see me?" Max told him as he appeared from behind of Nurf along with Nikki and Neil.

"Max." He nearly sneared with anger. "You-" he was going to continue.

"Yupp. I told you I was going to fuck up your plan, didn't I?" Max simply said. Riley looked at David.

"He's bleeding though!" Riley said as he eyed David. Nikki and Neil got out a couple of ketchup packets.

"Yeah. Not really." Nikki grinned. At this point Riley was grinding his teeth.

"So the snakes?" he asked.

"Let them out earlier. Left one." Neil responded. Suddenly Riley was kicking and tossing, trying to escape.

"Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill you guys!" he yelled as Nurf decided to hug him tight instead of holding him with his hands. "Oof!" he let out as the air escaped him.

"Riley, did anything we did together this time you were at camp mean anything to you?" he asked in hopes of keeping him in Camp Campbell. Riley stared for a moment but then started laughing.

"Are you serious?" he continued laughing. "You are one of the most annoying piece of shits I've ever met!" he let out. David was about to let out a couple of tears until he sucked them back in and straightened up.

"Nurf. Head back to camp. Riley, I'll be calling your parents to come and pick you up as soon as possible." He told him.

"Already done." Neil raised a finger.

"Wha- Neil? You shouldn't be able to do that!" he demanded. Neil just shrugged his shoulders.

"And just in case." Max said as he stood in front of Riley and decked him so good, he lost consciousness. He then waved his hand from the recoiled pain.

"MAX!" David yelled.

"Oh c'mon David! He needs to be out so he won't do some crazy shit like burn the camp down!" he told him.

"This makes things easier." Nurf said as he flung Riley over his shoulder and pointed at Max. "Remember Max! You owe me the good shit from lunch for the next month!" he demanded. Max sighed and nodded. Nurf smirked as he made his way back to camp.

"Kids. You know I do not condone violence." David told the three standing before him.

"Oh we know David. We just don't care." Nikki bluntly said as she made her way back as well with Neil and Max following. David sighed as he paced himself next to Max and stopped him.

"Max. Wait one moment." he stopped him. Max did as he was told and looked up at David.

"You don't need to be all mushy David. I did all this because the kid was a complete loon." he reassured David.

"I understand Max but still. I want to thank you." he smiled gently as he put his hand on the boys head and ruffled his hair. Max just looked away.

"You may be annoying David but I wouldn't go to the extent of killing you." He told him. David chuckled as he gestured for them to start walking. "You know David. You owe me for saving your life. You should let me leave Camp early." he grinned. David stopped and looked in thought for a moment, turning towards Max.

"If you really want to Max." he smiled but this time with a hint of sadness. Suprised by the unexpected answer, Max looked down. Quiet. Thinking of the friends he's made there along with someone who actually cares... He looks up at David.

"Nevermind. You all will probably fucking die without me. I'll just deal with this god forsaken camp a bit longer." he huffed as he turned back and started walking once more. This time, David was the one suprised by the answer given. His face then lit up knowing that somehow Max has grown since he has arrived at Camp Campbell.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update guys but it's done! This is why it took long lol but I really hope you all enjoyed this!

Please let me know your thoughts!

Follow or Favorite me because I'm in the process of making a Gravity Falls X Camp Camp Crossover called "Camp Falls"! Along with another one, probably a one shot, of the Camp Camp AU #TeenDadVid!

Anyways! Review and until next time my lovelies!


End file.
